Two and a Half Years, and Some Love Later
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: It's been 2 1/2 years since the gang went their separate ways, now Mugen is slightly depressed.Can two familiar faces, seen in the least expected place, make him happy again?Yaoi. Mugen/Jin.Rated M for a reason.Alot of smut, and lemon.Long oneshot.Slightly AU, not really following history, or parts of the original anime.


**I do not own this show. I do not own a thing. I am just a fanfic fanatic. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Mugen walked through a village, finally thinking about something other than the last two members of his former gang. It had been almost two and a half years since he had last seen them. At first all he could think about was the fun he had had with Fuu, and Jin. He had missed them alot, though he wouldn't tell anyone else. Mugen sighed. He thought about the cherry blossoms as he walked under them. But then he started thinking about how cherry blossoms reminded him of Fuu. Fuu was pretty, and sometimes sweet. She always wore that pink kimono, and her hair in a ponytail. She always carried that pink plum-blossom-patterned tanto(1), with the skull chain thing attached to it. She was brave, and strong. She cared about other, and didn't care what people thought of her. And the women could eat. She was like a sister to him.<p>

Then there was Jin. Jin was strong and brave too, but he was mysterious. He was honorable, like any samurai should be, so unlike Mugen. Mugen was honorable, to a point. He honored his promise to Fuu, even though both he and Jin had tried to get out of it. In the end, they both honored their promise to Fuu, and found the samurai who smelled of sunflowers. They had helped Fuu find her father. Jin carried two swords, a katana(2) and a wakizashi(2), while Mugen only carried one. Jin was a somewhat holy person. He wore nenju(3) around his wrist. Jin's dark blue kimono thing, matched the color of his katana, and wakizashi. His katana and wakizashi had a beautiful tsuba(4) design of Buddha-eyes and lightning. Jin was the oppisite of Mugen in almost every way. The only thing they really had in common was they both fought with swords, and for Fuu. Fuu was like a sister to them both.

Mugen sighed again. He hated thinking about Fuu and Jin. He hated thinking about Jin the most. He didn't hate thinking about him because he hates him, but he hates thinking about him because he loves him. Mugen knew it wasn't right for a man to love another man, but he loved Jin.

Mugen shook his head. He didn't want to think about Fuu and Jin. He wanted to enjoy the summer. It was hot out, and he had some money from a bodyguard job he finished. If he thought about Jin, then the feeling he had for him would come back. Mugen had finally half convinced himself he just respected Jin, not loved him. Deep down Mugen knew he was just trying to fool himself, but on the surface he half believed it was just respect for the other samurai. Men didn't love other men. It was wrong, and he could really get in trouble if people found out. _Even Fuu wouldn't like me anymore if she knew._ Mugen thought to himself.

Mugen walked into a bar and bought a drink. He didn't want to drown his sorrows in alcohol, but he needed something to think about. Mugen didn't touch his drink. He hadn't drank much alcohol since he and the gang went their seperate ways. He didn't want his mind to wonder. Everytime he drank, he couldn't control his thoughts, and he always ended up thinking about Jin in a way that was not right, and got him hard.

Mugen stared into his sake for a few minutes. The bartender asked him if he was alright, and Mugen said he was just fine. The bartender nodded, and went to take the order of someone else. Mugen sat there for a few more minutes, until he heard one of the waitresses humming to herself as she gave the people in the bar their meals. Mugen turned to see a somewhat tall women with brown hair in a ponytail, and a very pregnant belly. She was wearing a purple kimono with pink cherry blossoms all over it. Mugen couldn't help but think the sound of her humming sounded like Fuu.

The woman turned around, and Mugen gasped. The woman heard the gasp, and opened her eyes, and gasped as well. She then ran and almost jumped on Mugen. "Mugen. It's been too long. How are you?" She said.

"I'm fine Fuu. I almost didn't know it was you. You're just so big." Mugen said. He was kind of really happy to see her.

Everyone in the bar gasped when Mugen said Fuu was big. No one said that. They were afraid Fuu would kill them. Everyone was shocked when Fuu laughed it off. "I know." Fuu rubed her swollen stomach.

"I didn't really take you for the motherly type. Who is the lucky man to have married my little sister?" Mugen asked.

Fuu was slightly taken aback from the little sister comment, but laughed it off, liking the fact that he thought of her as a sister. She thought of him as a brother. "His name is Koksai. I met him not long after we went out seperate ways." Fuu said. "The way you asked me who it was, made you sound like an over protective big brother." Fuu said.

"I felt like one sometimes. I was always protecting you." Mugen said.

"That's not fair. It wasn't my falt." Fuu whined. Everyone looked at Mugen. Why did Fuu not kill him. Was he really Fuu's brother? "Have you seen Jin yet?" Fuu asked.

Hearing Jin's name was hard for Mugen. "No I haven't." He said, ignoring the stir of emotion.

"Really. How long have you been in the village?" Fuu asked.

"Not long. I was just walking through, and thought I would stop in here and get a drink. Thought I might find a place to live, and stop traveling for a while. It gets tiring after a while." Mugen said.

"He hasn't even touched his drink." The bartender said.

Fuu looked at him funny. "You haven't. That's strange." She said.

"I haven't really drank much since I last saw you. Have you seen Jin?" Mugen couldn't help but ask. He had to know how he was if she knew.

"Yes. There he is now." Fuu pointed to the door of the bar.

Mugen turned aroung slowly. Was it really Jin. It was Jin. Mugen almost had a heart attach. What were the odds of seeing both Fuu and Jin in this village.

Jin looked up at Fuu, and then at Mugen. Mugen thought he saw a flash of a smile, but dropped it as being his imagination, or him smiling at Fuu. _Why would he be happy to see me? _Mugen thought. "Hey, Jin." Mugen said.

"Hello Mugen." Jin said.

"How ya been?" Mugen asked, trying his best to hide the emotion, and be friendly.

"Good. How have you been?" Jin asked, seeing right through to the emotion, but not understanding it. _What is all this emotion? What does it mean? _He asked himself.

"I've been good. Just finished a bady guard/escorting job." Mugen said, turning back to looked into the cup of sake sitting in front of his on the bar. _Why does Jin have to be here? I'll never be over him. I should leave soon. I was thinking about settling in this village. I don't want to travel any more. I suppose the next village is just as good as this place. _Mugen thought, but knew it wasn't true. The next village wouldn't have the sakura trees, it wouldn't have Fuu, though he could visit her all the time, and most of all, it wouldn't have Jin. Mugen wondered if Jin lived here, or was just passing through.

Mugen looked at Jin. Jin's hair had grown longer, and was to about the small of his back. His bangs were the same though. He was wearing the same clothes Mugen had last seen him in, or at least ones that looked just like them. His katana, and wakizashi were by his side, as aways. Mugen sigh to himself. _How do I explain to Fuu why I'm leaving when I already said I might be staying in this village?_ Mugen thought.

"You still haven't found a place to live, have you?" Fuu asked.

Mugen looked up, shocked. "Huh? Oh, no." Mugen asnwered.

Fuu looked at Jin. "He's thinking of living here." She told him.

"That's good. It is a lovely village." Jin said.

"You could live with me." Fuu said.

Mugen looked back at her. "I wouldn't want to imppose on you and your husband." He said.

"You won't be. My dad left me a huge island and the lake surrounding it. It has two really big houses on it. Me and Koksai live in one, on one side of the island, and then there's another house on the other side of the island. There's a bridge leading from the main land to the island. It's okay with you Jin, right?" Fuu looked at Jin.

"Yes." He said.

"You live there?" Mugen asked. Jin nodded. Mugen didn't want to live with Jin. Who knew what he would do to the other samurai if they had to live in the same house, but he couldn't say no to Fuu, she looked to happy. "I wouldn't want to get in your way." Mugen said to Jin, trying to sound sarcastic, and somewhat failing.

"You wouldn't. It's a very big house. If you do not wish to see me, then you can have half of the house." Jin said.

There was really no way out of this. Mugen sighed. "Okay." He tried to sound happy, and had a better job with it, than the sarcastic comment.

"Great. I'm getting off in about an hour, so then I can show it to you." Fuu said.

"I can show it to him." Jin said to Fuu.

"Okay. I'll see you two later. Be nice to each other. I don't want my brothers to kill each other." Fuu laughed, and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know why she calls us her brothers. We are not blood related." Jin said. Everyone in the bar was shocked by this. The way they were talking to each other made them sound like siblings.

"She thinks of us as her brothers. I think of Fuu as a sister." Mugen said, downing the already paid for sake. Might as well drink it. Jin is right here, and there's no way I can control my thoughts with his this close. Mugen thought

"I suppose you're right. I think of her as a little sister as well." Jin said as they walked out of the bar.

"Then why did you say that?" Mugen asked, once again looking at the sakura above him, trying his best not to look at Jin.

"I don't know." Jin said.

They walked in silence for a long time. "Here is the bridge." Jin said, finally breaking the silence.

Mugen looked at it. It looked pretty new. Fuu must have had someone rebuild it for her. They walked down the bridge in silence, and they arived a minute later. "That's a long bridge." Mugen said.

"Yes it is." Jin said. "This way." Jin led the way to a house on the east side of the island. You couldn't see the west one from there.

"Very private." Mugen thought outloud.

"Yep." Jin said.

"Just as talkative as usual." Mugen said.

Jin smiled slightly. He missed Mugen. When he had arived in this village, and saw Fuu for the first time, it was surprising how much he wanted to beat up the man who got her pregnant. He felt over protective. When Jin had first met Koksai, he was ready to 'talk' with him, until he saw just how much he and Fuu loved each other. He then realised he felt like Fuu's father, or at least her older brother. He got to thinking about how he had thought no one was good enough for Fuu. He had heard the conversation between Mugen and Fuu, and now knew Mugen felt the same way as him. They both loved Fuu like a little sister. But what was the strange emotion coming from Mugen?

"Are you listening to me?" Jin heard Mugen say.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked you how long you've been in this village?" Mugen repeated his question.

"A few weeks." Jin replied.

"Oh. So you've met this Koksai man?" Mugen asked, trying to keep his thougth away from Jin's body.

"Yes. I wanted to kill him at first. I realised I was thinking like a father, or older brother. I was thinking no one was good enough for Fuu, until I met him. He and Fuu really love each other." Jin said.

"That's good. I don't want to kill someone." Mugen said.

"Since when?" Jin asked, not beliving Mugen didn't want to kill someone.

"A lot has changed since we last saw each other. I don't even drink anymore. I got that sake at the bar to keep me focused on it, instead of thinking about you and Fuu." Mugen replied.

"Really?" Jin was surprised. He had never thought Mugen would change like that.

Mugen sighed. "Where do I sleep?" He asked.

Jin showed him up a flight of stairs, and into one of the two rooms. "This is one of the two bedrooms. You can sleep here, or downstairs in the living area. I sleep in the room oposite of this one." Jin pointed to the door on the other side of the hall.

Mugen nodded. He didn't want to go to bed now, it was much to early. He turned and walked down the stairs to look around. He might sleep in the living area to be as far from Jin as possible. He didn't want to tempt himself. The living room looked nice, but Mugen dicided he would just have to take a chance. Mugen sighed again.

"What's with all the sighing?" Jin asked.

Mugen looked at him in confusion. "Was I sighing?" He asked.

"Yes. You sighed alot." Jin replied.

"Oh, sorry." Mugen said.

"You said sorry." Jin said in shock.

"Yeah, so?" Mugen looked at Jin like he was crazy.

"You never say sorry." Jin replied.

"Like I said. I've changed alot since we last saw each other." Mugen said, looking away, blushing slightly, from the intense stare he was getting from Jin.

"Of course you have." Jin said, disbelieving. Mugen shrugged. He didn't have to explain himself to the man he was in love with. He almost slapped himself for even thinking he was in love with Jin. He was trying to convince himself he wasn't in love with him, but failing miserably. "So, what have you been up to in the last two and a half years?" Jin asked.

"Not much. Just a few body guarding jobs. Some escorting jobs. What about you. Have you met the one yet?" Mugen had to know, and hoped Jin would not look too much onto it.

"No I have not. I have trained mostly." Jin replied, not noticing how much Mugen really wanted to know about the girlfriend.

Mugen nodded. He sat down on the floor with a loud thud. He was tired. Too much to take in at one time. He finished a job with very little sleep, he met Fuu in a place he never expected, Fuu was pregnant, he met Jin in the same place, and he realised he could not hide his feelings for Jin from himself.

Jin's head had jerked in Mugen direction when he heard the loud thud. He saw Mugen sitting on the floor. He noticed Mugen's eyes dropping. "Are you tired Mugen?" He asked.

Mugen looked up at Jin with half lidded eyes. "Yes." He replied. He looked back down at the floor.

"Then you should go to bed." Jin said. Mugen couldn't move, he was too tired, so he just sat there. "I said you should go to bed." Jin said again.

"I know you did. I'm too tired to move, so I think I'll sleep here." Mugen replied, sounding very drousy.

"Oh, no you won't. You'll catch your death if you sleep here." Jin picked, the already half asleep Mugen up bridal style. Mugen would have objected, but he was too tired, and kind of liked being in Jin's arms.

"Since when do you care." Mugen asked, laying his head against Jin's shoulder.

"I don't know. It might be because Fuu would kill me if I let you sleep here." Jin said. "It also might be because you are my friend." Jin added.

Mugen was shocked by this. He noticed his shorts getting tight. "You can put me down now. I can walk." Mugen said, hoping Jin wouldn't notice his little problem.

"Shut up." was Jin's reply. Jin walked into Mugen's new room, and set the, now, asleep, and erectionless samurai on the palet. Jin shook his head. _He really should take better care of himself._ He thought to himself, then left the room to practice outside.

An hour and a half later, Fuu came walking up to Jin and Mugen's house, with Koksai by her side. "Hello Jin." She yelled, waving to the elder man.

Jin looked at her, and pressed her finger to his lips. Fuu looked at him, confused. "Mugen is asleep in his room. He must not have slept much on this job he was talking about." Jin said, answering Fuu unasked question.

"Oh, okay." Fuu replied.

"No need to be quiet anymore." Came a voice from the door facing them all. Everyone turned to see Mugen standing in the doorway, eyes still closed.

"You're awake." Fuu yelled, running, and hugging him again. "I want you to meet my husband, Koksai." Fuu said when she finally let go of Mugen.

"So you're the one my 'little sister' is in love with?" He asked the tall, dark haired man standing next to Fuu.

"Yes I am." Koksai replied. "It's nice to finally meet the famous Mugen from the stories Fuu keeps telling. You three had alot of adventures, didn't you?" Koksai asked in a really nice voice.

"I suppose we did." Mugen said.

"I hate to run like this, but we have to go to his parents house for the night. He grandmother is not doing good. I'll see you two later. Don't kill each other, okay?" Fuu yelled to them as she and Koksai started back toward the bridge.

"Okay." They both yelled at the same time. They both heard Fuu laugh at this.

"So, what now?" Mugen asked himself. His stomach growled, but Mugen ignored it. He was used to being hungry sometimes. It didn't really bother him anymore.

Jin shook his head. _Maybe he really has changed a lot since I last saw him. He does seem different. _He thought to himslef. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." Jin said to Mugen. Mugen looked at him, and then followed him into the house. Jin got out some food, and gave some of it to Mugen. Mugen ate it in silence. Jin ate some as well.

Mugen looked up at Jin, to see the other samurai had spilled some of the water he was drinking down him face. Mugen's eyes widened. He quickly closed them. Jin noticed this. "What's wrong with you? Are you ill?" He asked, putting his hand on Mugen's forehead.

"No, I'm fine." Mugen quickly moved out of Jin's reach. He had to do something. This was going to kill him. Mugen opened his eyes to find Jin right in front of his face. Mugen gasped. "Why are you so close?" He asked.

"You look pale. Maybe I should get the doctor." Jin said.

"I don't need a doctor." Mugen yelled. _I need you. _He thought. Mugen blushed at this thought. He was starting to feel like a girl with her first crush.

Jin put his hand on Mugen's forehead again. "You don't feel feverish." He said more to himself than to Mugen.

"I don't have a fever." _I have an erection. _He said the first part to Jin, and thought the second part to himself. He was going to have to leave this village. He couldn't be so close to Jin. It hurt. Mugen looked up at Jin. "I have to go." He said. He turned to leave, but Jin caught his arm before he could.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you." Mugen replied.

"Why not?" Jin asked again.

"I just can't." Mugen could feel his resolve disolving. "I just can't." His erection really hurt. The longer he was near Jin, the longer it would hurt. Mugen tried to jerk his hand free, but Jin pulled him back, accidently brushed his leg against Mugen erect cock. Mugen couldn't stop the moan that escaped him mouth.

Jin let go of the younger man. "You're hard." He said, looking at Mugen's face. Mugen was blushing, and panting.

Mugen's body took over, and he slammed Jin into the wall, kissing him fiercely. Jin tried to fight, but Mugen was stronger than him. When Mugen finally broke the kiss, Jin was breathing heavily. "This is not right." He said to Mugen.

"I know. But I need you Jin. I'm in love with you. I know it's wrong. And I know you'll hate me after, but I need you. You can kill me later if you like." Mugen thru Jin to the ground, and lay on top of him, then trailed his hand up the leg of Jin's pants. Jin gasped when Mugen's hand found his cock. Mugen took his hand out of Jin's pants, and pulled said pants off. Jin gasped again. Mugen pulled Jin's shirt halfway off, leaving the older man nude under him, with the shirt holding his hands behind his head.

Mugen stared at Jin for a few minutes. "You looked great." He said. Mugen noticed Jin blush. "What was that?" He asked. Jin blushed again. "I like that color on you." Mugen said, leaning down, and licking at Jin's neck. Jin couldn't stop the moan that came from his mouth. _This is so wrong. I know it's wrong. But then why do I not want him to stop? Why am I enjoying it so much? _Jin asked himself, then gasped in pain as Mugen bit his neck, leaving a mark that would be there for days. The feeling turned Jin on, and that annoyed him. "Do you like this?" Mugen asked the blushing samurai under him.

All Jin could do was moan as Mugen started licking his way down his chest. Mugen stopped at one of Jin's erect nipples, and started sucking in it. Jin's eyes widened, and he moaned. Damn my bady for reacting to this. He thought.

Mugen smirked around the nipple in his mouth. He continued his sucking, as Jin continued his moaning. A few more minutes of this, and Mugen switched to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Jin moaned, and moaned, and couldn't stop himelf. "Mugen, please." He panted out.

Mugen loved to hear Jin beg, but he didn't know what he was begging for. Was his begging for Mugen to stop, or do something more? "Please what, Jin?" Mugen whispered, moving from Jin's nipples, to his ear.

"Please stop teasing me, and get on with it. I need you." Jin could hardly believe he was saying this, but he did indead need Mugen right now. He finally dicided he would trust himself, and love the man like he wanted to, no matter how bad it was.

Mugen was shocked. He sat up and looked down at Jin, dumbfounded. "You want me to do this?" He asked.

"Yes. I've always loved you Mugen. I tried to tell myself it wasn't love, it was just lust, or a young thing. I couldn't be in love with a man, but I realised just now that I can't hide it anymore. I need you Mugen. Please, I need you." Jin shamelessly started rubbing his erect cock against Mugen's.

Mugen moaned, and kissed Jin again. This time Jin kissed back. Mugen pulled Jin's shirt all the way off, so he could move his arms. Jin wrapped his arms around Mugen's neck as they kissed. When Jin pulled away, Mugen attached himself to his neck, sucking. Jin moaned, and reached down, grabing a hold of the hem of Mugen's shirt, and started to pull it over his head. Mugen allowed Jin to rid him of the shirt. Jin started to rub his hands all over the other man's chest. He was unsure of what to do, but was enjoying the sounds Mugen was making.

Mugen loved the feel of Jin's hands on his chest. He had been with other men before, but it was never like this. The men he had been with before were all drunk, and so was he. "Oh, Jin. Do you know how much I love the feeling of your hands on me?" Mugen moaned out, rubbing his still clothed erection against Jin's bare one.

Jin cried out with the contact, unable to answer the question. Jin reached down, and grabbed a hold of Mugen's pants. Mugen ground down again, and Jin cried out once more. "Mugen, please." Jin said.

Mugen laughed, and allowed Jin to pull his pants off. Jin marveled at the size of Mugen's erection. Mugen smirked at the staring. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Jin blushed at being caught staring. "Shut up." He whispered. Mugen laughed, and kissed Jin again. Jin loved it when Mugen kissed him.

Mugen licked his way down Jin's body to suck each of his nipple once, then stopping to dip his tounge into his bully button. Jin cried out slightly when Mugen did this. Mugen licked further down, and stopped at the base of Jin's cock. Mugen took it in his hand, and licked the tip, causing Jin to almost cum. Mugen took Jin in his mouth, and started to suck, causing Jin to cum in his mouth. Mugen swollowed every drop of Jin's semen, pulling him out of his mouth with a slight pop.

Jin groaned as he came down from his climax, and then Mugen kissed him. Jin could taste himself in Mugen's mouth. Jin could feel himself getting hard again. Mugen pulled away from the kiss, and stook three fingers in front of Jin's mouth. "Suck." He instructed. Jin did as he was told. Once his fingers were coated, Mugen took them out of Jin's mouth, moving down to Jin's entrance. Mugen put one finger in, and Jin squirmed. Mugen waited a minute before moving his finger in and out. Jin moaned in time with the thrusting. After a minute of thrusting, Mugen added another finger, and Jin squirmed again. Mugen moved up, without removing his finger, to kiss Jin. Jin loved the kiss, and when Mugen started doing a scissoring movement with his fingers, he almost died. Jin had to break the kiss to moan. After inserting the thrid finger, Mugen started looking for the sweet spot he knew every man had.

When he found it, he brushed against it with his fingers. "Mugen!" Jin cried out when he did. Mugen smirked, and brushed against it some more. Jin was about to cum again, when Mugen removed his fingers.

Mugen smirked at the whimpering sound Jin made when he removed his fingers from inside of him. "Don't worry Jin. You won't be empty for long." He whispered, positioning himself at Jin entrance.

Jin's eyes widened when he felt Mugen press against his hole. Mugen pushed in, and Jin cried out. "Mugen."

"I know it hurts. Just wait, it will get better. I promise." After pushing all the way in, Mugen gave Jin a minute to adjust to him. Jin gave a small nod, and Mugen started thrusting in and out, once again searching got Jin's sweet spot. He found it with ease, and aimed for that spot with every thrust.

Jin couldn't stop the moaning coming from his mouth even if he wanted to. "Faster Mugen. Please. Harder." He panted out. Mugen was all too happy to comply with Jin's requests. Mugen started going faster, and Jin started getting louder. "I'm c... cumming." Jin managed to get out before cumming all over himself and Mugen.

Mugen managed to get in a few more thrust before Mugen's tightness took hold of him, and stripped him of his orgasm. He moaned Jin's name, as he released his sead inside the man he loved. Mugen collapsed on top of Jin, as they both panted. "That was great Jin." Mugen whispered into the other man's ear, causing him to shutter.

"Yes it was Mugen." Jin agreed. "I think we should go to bed now. I don't want to get sick, and I don't want you to get sick."

Mugen got up, and then picked Jin up off the floor, taking him to his room, where they both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day, Fuu came to check on them, to make sure they hadn't killed each other. She knocked on the door, but no one answered, so she went inside. She saw the clothes, and dried semem on the floor, and instantly knew what had happened. She walked up to there rooms, and found them both in Mugen's bed, naked, and asleep. "Wake up you two!" She yelled.

Both guy jerked awake. Mugen looked at Fuu in shock. "Um.. this is not what it looks like." He said.

"I know what it is. I'm not stupid. I'm okay with it too." Fuu said. "I love you both, just the way you are." She added.

"Thanks Fuu." Jin said. "Can you leave now. We have no clothes on." He added with a blush.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." Fuu left the room.

"I was wrong." Mugen said after Fuu had left.

"About what?" Jin asked, afraid Mugen would leave because of what they had done.

"Fuu still likes me. I thought even Fuu would hate me if she found out I like guys." Mugen replied.

"Oh." Jin said, relieves that Mugen wasn't going to leave.

"Um, guys." Fuu said, coming back into the room.

"What is it Fuu?" Jin asked.

"I think you should hurry, and get dressed, and help me to the doctor in the village. My water just broke, and this baby is coming." Fuu replied.

Both men got to work getting there clothes off the kitchen floor, and putting them on. Jin picked Fuu up, and started for the village. Mugen went to Fuu's house to find Koksai, and tell him about the baby. Things were going to be different now. Fuu was married, and having a baby, he was with Jin, and Jin loved him, and he was finally done moving around. He wanted to stay here, with Fuu, and Jin for the rest of his life. And that's what he was going to do. He even wanted to be in the baby's life. Maybe he could be Uncle Mugen. Mugen laughed to himself, as he and Koksai ran toward the village, and the doctor who was delivering Fuu's baby. He was going to be happy now. He just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. This is only my second lemon, and I want to know what everyone thinks. If you want to tell me it sucks, go ahead. I won't mind. Thank you. (1)A small knife carried by samurai. (2)Swords carried by samurai. (3)Buddhist prayer beads for the beginner on the path to enlightenment.<strong>


End file.
